warriorcatsrelationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hollowflight
|namest=Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl=Hollowpaw Hollowflight |mentor=Reedwhisker |livebooks=The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope }} Hollowflight is a dark brown tabby tom with a sleek, pale furred belly. History In the Omen of the Stars Arc ''The Fourth Apprentice :Hollowpaw, a RiverClan apprentice, does not make a formal appearance in ''The Fourth Apprentice, however, he is listed in the allegiances. Reedwhisker is Hollowpaw's mentor. ''Fading Echoes :Hollowpaw does not appear in ''Fading Echoes, however, he is listed in the allegiances. ''Night Whispers :Hollowpaw first appears in the Dark Forest, training with the warriors Antpelt, Snowtuft, Shredtail, and a ThunderClan apprentice, Ivypaw. As the Dark Forest warriors teach them how to fight in water, Ivypaw comments on the river, asking if it was real because it was so oily. While wrinkling his nose at the putrid scent, Hollowpaw informs Ivypaw that it was the best the place had to offer. As Hawkfrost, the trainee supervisor, is assigning each of the apprentices partners to practice the lesson with, Hawkfrost pairs Hollowpaw with Snowtuft. Hawkfrost lets them practice, and as Hollowpaw wades into the oily river, he remarks that this was too slimy to be real water. Snowtuft, having no patience for the apprentice's comments, shoves him in, letting Hollowpaw stumble and the apprentice struggles to keep his head above the surface. :Darkstripe, whom is partners with Ivypaw, pins her down against the riverbed. With the force of him, he nearly drowns her, but Hollowpaw comes to her rescue, swimming over and dragging her away. Hollowpaw gestures the dark tabby warrior towards her, and the two work together as a team to kick Darkstripe's legs from underneath him. As Darkstripe stumbles over, both Hollowpaw and Ivypaw emerge from the oily river, yowling in triumphant. Prior to Hollowpaw swimming upstream to his partner, in a whisper, he warns Ivypaw to watch out for Darkstripe. :In ThunderClan, as Dovepaw, the sister of Ivypaw, is explaining to her sister her powers and how she is apart of the Three, Dovepaw says that she can hear Hollowpaw getting scolded for not ridding all of the ticks from Pouncetail's fur, a RiverClan elder. :He makes another appearance in the Dark Forest, sitting beside a ShadowClan warrior, Tigerheart, and the WindClan warriors Antpelt and Breezepelt, prior to Tigerstar, a senior warrior of the Dark Forest, making an announcement. As Ivypaw appears, Tigerstar tells her to sit beside her friends. Ivypaw furiously thinks that they weren't friends, because Ivypaw figured out the entire prospect of the Dark Forest - training apprentices to wage war against the living Clans and StarClan. As Tigerstar talks about abolishing the warrior code and destroying the Clans and demolishing StarClan, Ivypaw spots Hollowpaw's eyes shining, along with Breezepelt. Ivypaw is horrified, and thinks about how much they look like real Dark Forest warriors. Sign of the Moon :Despite his previous appearances, Hollowpaw is stated and shown to be much younger than before, a new Dark Forest apprentice on his first or second visit, rather than being an experienced apprentice. :When Hawkfrost calls the newly named warrior Ivypool over, he tells her to train the newly apprenticed Hollowpaw - but this contradicts his former appearances. Hawkfrost asks her to teach Hollowpaw a move or two, and Ivypool greets the apprentice in a friendly and kind manner. She asks if he'd visited the Dark Forest before this, and Hollowpaw replies by saying that this was his second visit. He explains to Ivypool how Hawkfrost had visited him in a dream before, and after telling the warrior that he was being bullied by some of the older apprentices, Hawkfrost promises Hollowpaw he could teach him how to stand up to them, and Ivypool sorrowfully thinks that he didn't know what he was getting into. :She tells Hollowpaw they could do what Hawkfrost said to Hollowpaw's enthusisam. He happily says that he'd give Mossypaw and Troutstream a surprise, and that Troutstream had become a larger pain since she was made a warrior, incorrectly referring to her as as a tom. Ivypool teaches him a simple ThunderClan battle move, but asks him to keep his claws sheathed during the session, hoping that Hawkfrost and Brokenstar wouldn't notice them, as they think fighting with claws sheathed is soft. The Forgotten Warrior :One night, Hollowpaw is training in the Dark Forest, practicing certain tree climbing moves. As he is climbing on a limb beneath Ivypool, he slips and falls. His Clanmate, Minnowtail, is the only cat to successfully complete the moves. The Last Hope'' References and Citations Category:Citations needed Category:Warrior Category:Article stubs